


Upon the Queen's Throne

by laceyblossom



Series: Consorting With the Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyblossom/pseuds/laceyblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set during the loop. Follow-up to Fit For a Queen. After having had such an enjoyable time with Mary Margaret and finding she wields a new sort of power over her, Regina finds she wants to try something new with the former princess. Warnings for magic dick!Regina and dubious consent because of the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Queen's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> So much for [Fit For a Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2435009) being a oneshot. Also, I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story. Enjoy!

Regina had hardly been able to believe that not only had she gone through with her plan, but that it had worked so well. Mary Margaret had reciprocated her advances, and with Regina having to do little more than talk to the woman. Mary Margaret had wished for her to take her, and Regina had. And Regina had to admit, she had enjoyed it. Perhaps more than she should have. But seeing the power she held over the former princess had made her head spin. And Regina knew she had to have that again. It was just too good to leave it as they had.

Lying on her back in her bed that morning, the tenting of her silk pajama pants was impossible for Regina to miss as she thought back to their evening together. This was just another thing about her new body she had come to have to get used to. Thinking back to her night with Mary Margaret while she was in her office had nearly proven disastrous the following day. Already she was having to learn to be more careful of what she thought when. Not to mention how to gain better control of herself.

Morning sessions of stroking herself off, whether in bed or in her shower were becoming routine. If for no other reason than to take the edge off of her increased urges toward Mary Margaret. Since she quite literally ran into Mary Margaret every morning, it would hardly do for just one of those bumps to lead to Mary Margaret already feeling something she shouldn't so soon in their day. And if one of their collisions should bring back the memory of when Regina had been buried to the hilt in Mary Margaret's wet heat and cause her to release in her slacks? No. Regina had an image of control to uphold and she would uphold it just fine for the time being.

Of course having to tend to herself a bit more often now had a few perks as well. Such as discovering new ways to pleasure herself. The first time she had brought herself to orgasm by doing nothing but toying with her nipples or balls, the former having always been so sensitive anyway, or only by rubbing two of her fingers along the sensitive skin just below the head of her penis had been a wonderful surprise. However, awakening suddenly from a rather eventful dream in the mornings just as her body reached the point of no return and rendering her completely unable to stop her orgasm before spilling through her sleep pants and onto her sheets was a drawback.

Still, while she was certain she would magic away her cock eventually, for now that plan was seeming more and more distant. She wasn't quite sure why she enjoyed it so much aside from the obvious, but she supposed any relief from her boredom should be a welcome one. Occasional drawbacks and all.

And speaking of a relief from her boredom, since it had been a few days, Regina let her mind shift to considering her options where the school teacher was concerned. She could meet Mary Margaret at Granny's again and essentially replay their first night almost moment for moment or she could try something new.

When her still hard cock twitched at one of her ideas of 'something new' she decided she had found a winner. It was glorious in her mind's eye and she was sure it would be even better in actuality. She just needed to convince Mary Margaret to come home with her again. Which, given last time, shouldn't be too difficult. Just smile, be polite, and complimentary. She could do that again, she was sure. At least with such a wonderful reward for those actions as incentive anyway.

Sure enough, as the time loop they were in would have it, Regina and Mary Margaret bumped into one another that morning, Mary Margaret still apologized, and after work Regina met her at Granny's once more. Their talk was almost identical to the one they had shared that first night, and once again Regina had managed to say just the right things to bring Mary Margaret home with her. Again, she served her another cider, and made small talk until Mary Margaret again decided it was getting late and that she should go.

"It's barely nine," Regina told her, her hand once again intentionally brushing against Mary Margaret's just as she had done the first night.

Mary Margaret didn't want to think about why Regina's touch sent a spark of excitement through her. To her mind she had never been attracted to the mayor, and yet, part of her was leaning further into the woman. Mary Margaret's heart picked up speed against her ribs when Regina repeated the action. Alright, she thought, Regina being attracted to her would explain the drink she had bought her at Granny's and asking her to come back to her mansion with her, but Mary Margaret hadn't expected this. Yet it was the fact she was enjoying it that was really surprising her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay? At least for just a little while longer?" Regina asked her.

Her heart still pounding, her mind still racing, Mary Margaret could hardly form the words she wanted to say. She knew she had class to teach in the morning. But she also knew there was part of her that didn't want to leave just yet, not when Regina was seemingly offering herself to her. Why, she didn't understand, but this, just the woman's proximity to her, was beginning to truly arouse her.

"I'm not sure I heard your answer, dear," Regina said as she fought back a smirk. Mary Margaret's breathing had picked up, there was lust in her eyes. Could she have even the slightest memory of last time? No, Regina thought. Yet perhaps her body did. Mary Margaret hadn't seemed this aroused this early the first time, yet now she couldn't be sure Mary Margaret wouldn't be the one to initiate.

"No, I don't want to go," she admitted, staring at Regina's mouth, wondering if she just might have the nerve. For a moment she wanted to blame the cider, but she hadn't tasted any alcohol in it. Which meant this had to be her, because Regina had been nice to her? Whatever the reason, she didn't flinch when Regina moved closer. And when Regina kissed her, her mouth was open in an instant to receive the other woman's tongue.

Regina tasted like the cider they had been drinking, and while Mary Margaret had rarely been fond of apples, she was craving the taste on Regina’s lips and tongue. And perhaps it was feeling the mayor's breasts pressed to her own that she was suddenly craving as well when their bodies moved closer.

Regina couldn’t pick out just what she had done differently this time, if anything, but so far Mary Margaret had been far more accepting of her apparent desires this time. For instance the kiss they were sharing was several times more intense than the first they had shared those few nights ago. Then, Mary Margaret had been timid. Tonight it seemed she knew exactly what she wanted. Though Regina was sure that couldn’t be possible. Not unless her body could remember what her mind couldn’t.

Not wanting to break their surprisingly heated kiss so soon, Regina held the former princess closer to her body, deciding she would let her feel the effect the kiss was having on her much like the time before. Only this time Mary Margaret didn’t seem as surprised, perhaps from the distraction of seeking Regina’s tongue out again, and rather than back away she ground herself against Regina’s burgeoning erection.

Regina groaned into Mary Margaret’s mouth, finally breaking the kiss when the other woman ground her hips against Regina's again. Perhaps choosing a pencil skirt this morning hadn’t been the best idea, but at least the reveal of one of her current secrets would be less subtle than before, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

“Oh,” Mary Margaret all but whispered when she saw Regina move toward the edge of her desk, her hands resting on it from behind her. Sure enough there was a rather obvious bulge in her skirt. “I suppose that will make this a bit easier.”

“What?” Regina asked her, not quite sure what she meant.

“While we were kissing, I was thinking how I’d never done this with a woman before, but I didn’t want to stop. Now though, I guess it won’t be quite as different as I thought.”

Regina smiled. “So you like what you see then?”

Feeling emboldened by Regina’s reaction from merely kissing her, she answered, “I wouldn’t mind seeing more.”

Regina had to admit she was a little impressed. She certainly wouldn’t have expected that out of the often timid school teacher, but she had to admire her guts in admitting that. Maybe if the curse ever was broken she would try to find out if this really was a desire she had fought to deny. It seemed too strong in Mary Margaret for that to not be true.

“Normally I might have you do a little more to earn that, but given the fact this skirt has become quite uncomfortable, I’ll oblige,” Regina told her as she moved her hands behind her to unzip the skirt before stepping out of it. The pressure really had started to become a little too much as her cock strained against it. Perhaps if she could have adjusted herself, but it didn't seem to make sense to do that when she remembered how aroused Mary Margaret had gotten at the sight of her nude form the last time.

Mary Margaret’s eyes went straight to Regina’s half hard cock, and swallowed at the thick sight. She appreciated it didn’t seem too long for her tastes, just right it seemed. The fact Regina had apparently forgone panties was a distant bonus in Mary Margaret's mind.

"Does anyone else know... about this?" Mary Margaret asked, trailing her eyes back to Regina's as she could already feel her own damp heat building between her thighs. No matter what she had thought of the mayor before, her body was having a very definite reaction to the other woman's.

Regina smiled. "No. This is mostly yours to know, and enjoy, if you so choose." Which wasn't a lie. After all she had conjured it with the plan to seduce to Mary Margaret. "As are these," she added as she moved to unbutton her blouse and remove her bra. Not only was she getting warmer, but she had found out the last time that Mary Margaret enjoyed seeing all of her. Whatever would tempt her into what Regina wanted her to do this time, she was happy to do.

Mary Margaret moved closer as if in a daze. She stared a little more at Regina’s body, but once her breasts were revealed, she asked, “May I?”

“May you what, dear?” Regina asked her.

“May I touch you?”

“Of course. Touch what ever you would like. Just come with me a moment,” she stated as she led Mary Margaret in hand around her desk. Regina sat in her chair and waited for Mary Margaret to take the hint.

Regina watched with her own hungry gaze as Mary Margaret moved to her knees in front of her. Finally. The former princess was on her knees for her. And not only that, but she was on her knees for Regina’s cock. Possibly even about to beg to be allowed to swallow her. She fought the image of Snow’s reaction should she ever remember this. It was too good, and since it had become her favorite masturbatory fantasy, it was actually a little dangerous to picture it now. She wanted to draw this out, not lose it this early.

Mary Margaret settled on her knees and slowly reached out to run her hand along the smooth skin of Regina’s inner thigh. Really, she was sure she had had experience with men in the past, though no clear memories really came to her. Still, she had more than a vague sense of what to do here. She supposed her thought was proven when she heard a small intake of air come from Regina when she gave her shaft a full stroke.

“Keep doing it that way, dear,” Regina told her when Mary Margaret stroked her again, twisting her hand ever so slightly when she neared the head.

Mary Margaret smiled before returning to her task. She was more than a little fascinated to feel the weight in her hand getting stronger, harder. At the start of her day she definitely hadn’t seen it going like this. Not just the obvious, but Regina wanting her in her home, or near her at all. Now here she was, on her knees before the mayor, stroking her erection (her erection! The mayor had a penis!) and waiting for the moment when she could finally take her into her mouth. Why she wanted to taste her so much, she couldn’t be sure, but she wouldn’t think too much about it now.

Regina leaned back in her seat, her left hand reaching down to cup her balls. They were demanding their own attention and she couldn't be sure Mary Margaret would get to them on her own. Her right hand stroked Mary Margaret's shoulder for a moment, wanting to encourage her to keep going. The younger woman was getting more confident in her strokes and Regina soon found herself fully erect. She wondered if she would have to admit her current state of need or if Mary Margaret would figure it out on her own. She wanted to feel the other woman's mouth on her, or take her again, either way.

When Mary Margaret saw, rather than simply felt, the clear liquid beginning to bead at the head of Regina’s cock and slip slowly down her shaft and onto her own fingers, Mary Margaret barely gave herself a moment to think. She glanced up to Regina’s face, finding her eyes closed, and bent toward her, letting her tongue slide up from Regina’s base, letting her tongue catch all of the precum that was there.

Regina gave a soft gasp and pulled her hand from her balls, not having expected the action right then. Opening her eyes (when had she closed them?) and looked down at Mary Margaret’s face. The other woman looked almost as surprised as she felt. And almost equally as turned on if that look in her eyes was anything to go by.

“Was that okay?” Mary Margaret asked her.

“It was good,” she answered with a nod. Rarely was Regina at a loss for words, but speaking was becoming just a touch more difficult. She hadn't expected to be so aroused so quickly. But then she had been thinking about this for most of the day and had refused to take herself in hand so she could spend properly with Mary Margaret.

“Can I… Can I take it in my mouth?” she asked, deciding Regina might want some warning before she did it.

“You may,” Regina stated, reaching her hand back down to the base of her cock to give the illusion of holding her erection steady for Mary Margaret. Really, even as Mary Margaret moved slightly to kneel between her spread legs, Regina was already close and had to give the base of her cock a good squeeze to slow herself down. Even though she was sure Mary Margaret wouldn’t spend long there, Regina was still determined to make it last longer than another matter of seconds.

Mary Margaret took Regina’s thick shaft into her mouth slowly, letting herself get used to the weight on her tongue and the taste engulfing her senses. Again she was thankful Regina’s shaft wasn’t longer than it was, still perhaps too long for her to take all the way just yet, but not by too much. She pulled back equally slowly before beginning to speed her pace, beginning to find her rhythm.

Torn between heaven and hell, Regina managed to stay almost perfectly still in her chair, except for the brief grazes she let her hands give to her breasts. Mary Margaret’s mouth was better than she had remembered, or perhaps it was because she was actually letting her keep going this time. But gods did she want to thrust. She didn’t know what she wanted more, Mary Margaret swallowing her release or to watch it drip down her chin from pulling back at the last second.

Both thoughts caused her cock to throb and suddenly brought her too close to the edge again. Finally she even pulled away from Mary Margaret, letting her all too aching cock slip from the other woman’s mouth.

“I need a moment,” Regina told her, trying to get her breathing closer to normal. Gods, she really should have pleasured herself at least once earlier. “Tell me, though, how much did you enjoy that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how ready might you be if I wished to take you, to finish with you atop me.”

“Oh!” Mary Margaret said as the dawn realization hit her. “I was enjoying it quite a lot, actually. Hearing you, tasting you… I wouldn’t mind finishing like that.”

“I mean how ready might you be if I wished to take you, to finish inside you?"

“Oh!” Mary Margaret said as the dawn realization hit her. “I was enjoying it quite a lot, actually. Hearing you, tasting you… I think I'm ready.” She still couldn't bring herself to say how wet she was, but the idea that Regina could feel half as good inside her as she had in her mouth was leaving her flushed and more aroused than she could remember having been in some time.

Regina stood, slowly, leaning into Mary Margaret again for another kiss. She didn't even mind the taste of herself on the former princess's mouth.

When they parted after a moment, Regina asked her, "Then why don't you remove whatever you're comfortable with and show me?"

Unsure why she was feeling so modest, Mary Margaret removed only her panties and blouse before raising her skirt high enough to reveal her sex to the other woman.

Regina didn't mind, she didn't necessarily care to see Mary Margaret's body. She only wished to feel certain parts of her, and know the day could come when Mary Margaret remembered all of this. It was another reason Regina had no qualms about lowering her hand between Mary Margaret's legs and sliding a finger along her warm cunt.

Mary Margaret gasped softly at Regina's touch, trying not to tilt her hips toward the other woman. But gods did she need more. She moaned when Regina's middle fingertip found her clit and pressed against her.

"My, you are ready, aren't you?" Regina all but purred. The school teacher was soaked, and Regina's cock throbbed again, wanting to be surrounded by that wet heat.

"I am," Mary Margaret finally admitted. "Please touch me, Regina."

Regina slid two fingers into the former princess and smiled at Mary Margaret's next moan. "I'm not sure a mere touch is what you need now, dear."

"Please, please," Mary Margaret begged.

Regina withdrew her fingers. "Please, what, dear? Please touch you? Or please take you?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "Please take me. I want to feel you, Regina."

“Are you sure?” Regina asked her, staring into Mary Margaret’s lust-filled eyes.

“Very,” Mary Margaret answered.

Regina smiled, remembering that being her same answer as the last time. "Turn around for me, dear."

Mary Margaret didn't even question her, mere turned to face the desk and the door to the office beyond. She didn't know what Regina had in mind, but as long as it meant a relief to the need she felt, she would do it.

Regina smiled again at the school teacher's willingness. "Bend down, dear," Regina told her. And Mary Margaret did, leaning entirely over the desk, her hands gripping the far edge of it. Regina pulled back to admire the view for a moment, more so for how compliant Mary Margaret was being. Then she stepped up behind Mary Margaret and aligned her cock with Mary Margaret’s opening.

Mary Margaret tried to draw more of Regina into her, closing around her as Regina's mere tip began to slide into her. She was desperate for more, wanted to be filled to the brim, wanted to feel Regina's cock everywhere.

With her hands to Mary Margaret's hips, Regina forced herself to go slow. But it was hard, and gods so was she. It as if her cock remembered Mary Margaret as well as she did. Regina tried, and failed, to bite back her own moan as she went into Mary Margaret at a snail's pace. Which, given Mary Margaret kept clenching around her and trying to back into Regina made that more difficult.

"Regina," the former princess all but whined.

"Do something for me, Miss Blanchard," Regina told her, stilling now that she was fully seated in the other woman.

"Anything," Mary Margaret breathed. Anything at all if it meant the other woman would start moving. Because as good as it felt to have Regina inside her, she needed just a bit of friction.

"Pleasure yourself for me. As much as I can feel your enjoyment of this, I'm sure that'll help you enjoy it even more." Regina wanted Mary Margaret as overstimulated as possible. She wanted her orgasm, when it came, to wrack her whole body. She genuinely wanted her to enjoy this. And given Regina was still close herself, she hoped the dual attention could get Mary Margaret closer as well.

Mary Margaret didn't have to be told twice, she immediately took one of her hands from the edge of the desk and moved it between her spread legs. Her clit was already swollen, begging for attention itself and Mary Margaret groaned again as she let her fingers rub over the bundle of nerves.

"Now, you keep doing that, and I'll take care of this," Regina told her as she slid almost all the way out of Mary Margaret and thrust to the hilt inside her again.

Mary Margaret still couldn't believe this, but she was already so lost to the lust coursing through her that she knew that if the mayor had made her wait any longer for this then she would have had to take to pleasuring herself anyway.

“I suppose you weren’t lying about being ready,” Regina stated, her cock giving another involuntary pulse inside Mary Margaret. Certainly, she hadn’t been lying about being aroused at least. Interest and moans could be faked, this particular wetness couldn't.

“I wasn’t sure if I should be,” Mary Margaret admitted as she tried to push back against Regina again.

“Personally I’m glad you were. I’m glad you enjoy this,” Regina stated as she bent down over Mary Margaret, letting her breasts press against the former princess's back so she could thrust even deeper.

Mary Margaret moaned, feeling Regina fully inside her again and enjoying the feel of the mayor's hot breath at her neck. “Oh, I do,” she told her. “I certainly do.”

Regina's smile turned predatory. "What do you like most about it, dear?" Oh, how she hoped Snow would remember this if the curse ever broke.

Her filter gone as her orgasm began to build, Mary Margaret answered, "Oh, gods, Regina, you're just the right size. And I'll admit seeing and feeling you so aroused for me just arouses me even more." Another moan interrupted her when Regina hit a specific spot inside her that made her toes curl. Panting, she added, "And you're body is amazing. All of it. Not just that amazing part you're thrusting into me."

“Then let’s enjoy the last of this together,” Regina stated before she thrust again, holding tightly onto Mary Margaret, keeping her just how she wanted her. The sounds of their wet flesh slapping against each other seemed to fill the room along with the scent of their shared musky arousal, and Regina was sure they were both close. Mary Margaret’s trembling thighs were giving her away. Perhaps even more so now that she had all but been given permission to be aroused by this.

As much as part of Regina wanted to make the former princess beg again, as she had done the first time, she could feel her edge nearing too quickly. She really might not be able to hold back this time when Mary Margaret did beg. Still, Regina focused on the task at hand. The image of Snow White possibly recalling the so-called Evil Queen causing her to orgasm one day made it worth it.

Faltering in her own thrusts, Mary Margaret stilled as the wave of her orgasm began to hit her. "Oh, Regina! Faster, please!" she cried out. Regina complied and Mary Margaret cried out twice more before finally moaning obscenely as she came, Regina still thrusting into her all the while.

Mary Margaret’s spasms continued around Regina as she began to move faster, knowing she would come any second now. With her cock pulsing in desperation for release and her balls tightening in preparation, she finally thrust deep one more time. Oh, that was it, her orgasm was there, unable and unwilling to be held back any longer. She groaned out as she spent hard into the other woman for what seemed a full minute.

Moments passed in near-silence, their heavy breathing being the only sounds in the room then, before awkwardness began to hit Mary Margaret. When Regina pulled out of her and moved to sit in her chair again, Mary Margaret straightened from the desk, let her skirt slip back into place before she pulled her discarded underwear back on.

“I suppose you don’t wish to stay the night then?” Regina asked her, not that she necessarily wanted Mary Margaret to say yes.

“I still have class in the morning. The students might not notice if I’m wearing today’s clothes, but the other teachers would.”

Regina nodded. “Good night then, Miss Blanchard. I trust you had an enjoyable time?” Regina said from her from her seat.

Blushing furiously as she finished redressing, Mary Margaret nodded. "I did, very much so. Thank you for tonight, Madam Mayor. It was truly a pleasure."

"Perhaps we can do it again some time," Regina said, knowing for certain they would. If Mary Margaret truly became more agreeable each time, she might one day even be the one to initiate things. Perhaps from as early as when they would bump into each other in the mornings.

Regina decided then she would consider, if she could get a better handle on herself, that perhaps being in some state of arousal when she bumped into Mary Margaret would do nicely to help that along. She would just need to discover the line between being erect enough for Mary Margaret alone to notice, yet not so sensitive she would spend in her clothing when their bodies collided. That line seemed to shrink with the more fantasies Regina conjured for the two of them.

"I would like that," Mary Margaret told her before she moved to leave the office. She still couldn't understand what had happened or quite how, she needed to process it, but as her body was still recovering from her surprisingly intense orgasm, she was sure she would agree to being intimate with Regina again.

Finally, when Mary Margaret was gone, Regina let herself play a few of the moments back in her mind. It wasn’t as though she was falling for the former princess, but she was enjoying these nights. Knowing how easily she could arouse the other woman, how much she would hate all of this should she ever remember. Regina decided then Storybrooke, and all that currently surrounded her just might be her best form of revenge yet. Particularly as she could apparently repeat this as many times as she wished.

The End


End file.
